This invention relates to a wall unit for clothes. More particularly this invention relates to a collapsible wall unit which lies flush against a wall when not in use and extends upon use.
Home owners and apartment dwellers often have difficulty in organizing their wardrobes.
Most homes and apartments are provided with permanent closets. These closets frequently do not provide enough space for the owner""s clothes, and additional storage space would be desirable.
In other cases, these permanent closets are not needed and, in fact, take up usable space.
Several alternatives currently available in the marketplace for this purpose are xe2x80x2 over-the-door xe2x80x2, hanging door racks and garment racks. However, these methods are often cumbersome and unattractive.
Outside people employed clotheslines using either a pulley system or use a stationary apparatus often set in the ground. These effectively limited one""s use of the garden and provided unsightly rows of drying clothes.
It would be advantageous to provide a wardrobe which can be used either on a temporary or a permanent basis depending upon the owner""s needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible wall unit for clothes.
Accordingly, there is provided a collapsible wall unit for clothes which has at least one frame unit, comprising, a first plate portion having a top end and a bottom end, a rod portion having a first end and a second end, the first end being hinged with the bottom end of said first plate portion; a second plate portion, having a top end and a bottom end, capable of being, in use, affixed to a wall in a substantially vertical orientation, the top end of said second plate portion hingeably engaging the top end of the first plate portion; said second plate portion having a recess for engaging the second end of the rod portion.
A substantially vertical channel can be provided in the second plate portion for engaging the second end of the rod portion, with an optional entry slot provided to receive the second end of the rod portion.
Where two or more frame units are used, a rail can be positioned between the frame units to permit clothes to be hung on the rail. The rail could rest on the rod portions of the frame units, or the rail could be provided with a hole or slot at each end into which the rod portion could be inserted for a more secure fit.
A number of advantages of the collapsible wall unit will be readily apparent.
The collapsible wall unit can lie flush against the wall when not in use and can thus provide permanent or temporary hanging space.
The wall unit can be used to hang clothes in any areas where people have limited space and are trying to maximize space.
The collapsible wall unit can be used anywhere. For example, the wall unit can be used in the laundry room to dry clothes or hold ironed clothes. Alternately, the wall unit can be used outside for drying and freshening clothes. Other possible locations include mud rooms, studios, bedrooms, offices, garages, cottages, recreational vehicles, yachts, hotels, motels, dormitories, restaurants, hospitals and the like.